Our other world
by PlutiePloo
Summary: (This is the sequel to Night of knights, please read that before reading this.)To think, if the last time it was like a meer night in the history of Gamindustri, only moments later, this happens... -PERMANENT HIATUS-
1. Episode 1: Salutations! - Our relapse

Nepgear: Neptune!

Neptune: I'm fine!

 **They were on a battle torn small wasteland.**

Neptune: But, with the turnout...

 **She gestured around them at the dead bodies of the other goddesses.**

Neptune: Should we even try?

Nepgear: Of course!

Neptune: I'm sorry... I can't...

Nepgear: No! If we succumb to this evil now, who will be left to defend Gamindustri!?

Neptune: We have an army of loyal friends, they will protect it...

 **Her body fell to the ground and she transformed into her human form.**

Nepgear: No! Neptune!

?: She's gone... Now die!

Nepgear: Agh!

* * *

 **A woman gives birth in a hut.**

 _Chel: Salutations! You see that baby? Yup, thats me, my name is Chel, and that moment you just saw, that was eighty years ago. On the dot in fact. Yeah the worlds been doing... Fine I guess. That is... Its returned to that medevil state, I was born in Pokke. A small town. My story doesn't begin until I was seven, to be honest, I looked like a guy, I had short brown hair and green eyes. Then... There were my friends._

Chel: I'm so bored...

 **Chel sat on a log at the top of the village.**

 _Chel: There was Lynn._

 **A girl in a blue japanese dress walked up the hill.** _  
_

Lynn: Hey Chel, I know you've been feeling down recently, so I brought everyone.

 _Chel: There was Caw, a short girl, pretty much the opposite of Lynn, who had long black hair and blue eyes, and was tall, Caw was short, she wore a ponytail on the side of her head, her hair was two-toned, in the middle was white, and as it went down, it turned dark pink. Her eyes were white, except for a blue tint._

Caw: Hey.

 **She wore a white coat and a pink skirt.**

 _Chel: t_ _hen there was Kai, she had red hair tied in a long ponytail down her back and pink eyes, she was in the middle in height between me and..._

Kai: Oy! Loney, get up here.

 **She wore a red coat with white trimming, and she wore black leggings.**

 _Chel: The last of our group, her name was actually Lonei, but as a joke, Kai, and Caw call her loney. She was the person who was between Kai and Lynn in height, also, she has a habit of using Japanese and German words, her hair is pure white, and her eyes are black. her hair is messy all the time._

 **She walked up the slope and wore a pink coat and had boots, black, that went up her whole leg.**

Lonei: Hai, hai, stop with the bossing Kai-chan.

Kai: Learn english!

Lonei: Hmm... Nein.

Chel: Guys, chill out. I don't need a pitty-party.

Lynn: This isn't about that, we have something that will cheer you up.

 **They start walking down the hill.**

 _Chel: We were the troublemakers, but it was harmless so no one in the village really cared._

 **They walk behind a building and two people stood in their way.**

 _Chel: Ugh... The only people who hated everyone in the village. People called them the ice twins because they were twins, and hated everyone. For some reason, if they don't engage you, if you try to talk to them, they shrug and walk away._

Twin 1: Where are you five going?

Twin 2: Yeah, where?

Caw: To the blacksmith.

Twin 1: What? To steal?

Lynn: No...

 _Chel: Ah. Lynn, the only person who could deal with them, you see, they were orphans, of the age of three when they came here, Lynn invited them to live with her and her parents a year later, after her parents died when the twins were seven, she took care of them herself._

Lynn: As you know,

Twin 2: Meep.

Lynn: Chels mother died two weeks ago, so how about you shut it and let us through.

Twin 1: Fine big sis.

 _Chel: I was seven, Caw was eight, Kai was nine, and Lynn was eleven, Lonei was nine as well, and the twins were eight. my mother was the only parent of all of us who hadn't died, we were officially on our own._

 **They opened the back door to the blacksmith and a box was sitting in the center.**

Kai: Open it.

 **Chel walked forward and opened the box and took out a metal polished short sword.**

Chel: Wow...

 _Chel: For the next few days we went about business as usual._

Lynn: Hehe, guys look.

 **She ran forward and tripped someone.**

 _Chel: Then something went wrong._

 **The person fell down the hill and landed on the flat part as a large wooly creature walked forward and crushed his head.**

 _Chel: After that it all fell apart, we were banished to the snowy mountains, a place infested with monsters, we grabbed our weapons and left, my sword, Kais glaive, Caws mace, Lynns bow, and Loneis claw-gauntlets._

Chel: Goodbye Pokke.

 **They walked towards a large mountain.**


	2. Episode 1: Salutations! - our banishment

_Chel: The terms of our banishment, were to survive a year up in the snowy mountains and come back alive, luckily Lynn's little sisters went up there every other day, they had big dreams, they wanted to become clerics, like the two girls from the old book._

Lynn: Here we are...

 _Chel: The old book, it was written ninety years ago, even though there was only one, it was written by one of the old worlds goddesses. And everyone had it memorized, it was a story about four knights overcoming the trials of a cruel world and... Well, no one knows how it ended, the optimists say the knights awoke the goddesses, others say that the knights were killed._

Chel: Lets get to work!

 _Chel: I believe they succeeded._

Caw: Alright!

 _Chel: The books title? Its called Night of knights._

* * *

 **Later that day.**

Twin 1: Over this ridge, come on!

 **They stepped into an area where Chel and the others were eating.**

Twin 2: Sis!?

Lynn: Hi.

Twin 1: So... You were banished...

Lonei: Hai, its true.

Twin 2: Not talking to you.

Lonei: Who cares.

Lynn: Yeah, we have to live up here for a year.

Twin 1: T-Then we will too!

Lynn: No, live in Pokke. We'll be fine.

Twin 1: Then we'll visit every time we're up here!

Lynn: Sounds good.

 _Chel: And survive we did, despite all the dangers we lived happily, why? I don't know.. *********** rules?_

 _ **Censored for fouth-wall breaking.**  
_

 _Chel: But after three months the twins stopped coming, no more outside food, only Giaprey meat and mountain berries._

Lynn: I wonder where they went...

Caw: Its probably fine, stop worrying.

* * *

Twin 1: We got in! Yes!

Twin 2: Why did we have to do this now?

Twin 1: Yeah, I'm worried about sis too, but if we are gonna get into the exalted division, we have to enter before we turn ten.

Twin 2: Right.

* * *

Lynn: How long has it been?

Chel: Five months.

Caw: Ugh... How much longer must we keep up this monotony?

Kai: Seven months.

Lonei: I thought this year would be pure excitement.

Chel: It can be! Guys! Lets train and become knights for the capital!

Caw: I have been thinking of being a cleric...

Lynn: I always wanted to be a kings royal scout...

Lonei: Meh.

Kai: And I've been thinking about becoming a kinsect breeder...

Chel: And I'll be a swordsman! And Lonei, they have a thief class.

Lonei: Ooooo..

Caw: Lets get training!

Chel: Yeah!

* * *

Chel: One... Two...

 **She hid behind a stalagmite.**

Chel: Now!

 **She ran out and hit a Tigrex's tail chopping its tail off.**

Caw: Nice!

 **Lonei jumped out and grabbed its face and clawed one side of its face making three gashes.**

Lonei: Die!

 **She wound up her fist and punched and made huge holes in its face and it fell over, dead.**

Chel: We did it!

Kai: After three months of training! We did it!

Chel: You know whats next.

 **All of them turned towards the peak**

Lynn: The last two monsters...

Lonei: Kirin, and Kushala Daora...

Caw: Oh, we got this!

 **They ran up the mountain and heard a horse sound from the peak as they made it to the peak.**

Kai: Shhhhh!

 **She scooched next to a wall and looked around.**

Chel: Glad you found that kinsect?

Kai: Yup.

 **She ran around and spun her glaive making a whistling noise through a carved hole at the back of the weapon.**

Kai: Go Senkaru!

 **A massive insect flew off her arm directly towards the Kirin and hit its back making it fall over.**

Lynn: Now!

 **Lynn ran out and shot an arrow at the Kirin and it was paralyzed.**

Chel: Lets go Caw!

 **They ran out and Chel grabbed the Kirins horn and threw it.**

Chel: Surprisingly light...

 **It flew over to Caw who hit it with her mace and it flung into the air being hit downwards by Senkaru.**

Kai: I got it!

Lonei: Not quite!

 **Lonei jumped and cut through the Kirin cutting it in half when it was above Kai.**

Lonei: Haha! Cock-blocked!

Kai: How does that make sense!?

Lonei: I dunno.

 **They walked back.**

* * *

 **Another three months passed.**

Chel: Our last target...

 **They were all grouped on the peak, Caw and Chel on one side, Lynn and Lonei on the other, and Kai on the very top, they all watched a Kushala daora.**

Chel: Caw, remember the plan.

Caw: I got it! Don't worry!

 **Kai jumped down and flung Senkaru down as she slashed.**

Kai: Since Senkaru evolved, he got faster! He can fly faster than I fall!

 **The Kushala looked up and sent a blast of air that blew Kai away, but Senkaru, now slimmer and a deep purple color stayed on target and swarmed its face.**

Lynn: Lonei! You know what to do!

Lonei: Right!

 **Lynn ran out as Lonei jumped over her as Lynn shot arrows into the base of the tail, Caw ran out and jumped and hit a blocking Loneis weapon flinging her at the Kushala, Lonei punched its face as Chel ran out and cut its head off.**

Chel: We did it!

Lonei: Oh yeah!

Lynn: That's that, we are officially ready.

* * *

 **A month later they walked down the slope towards Pokke, when they got back, everyone from the village ran out and welcomed them.**

Chel: Salutations! Pokke!

Man: You're back! After one long year!

Lynn: Too bad, we grew up here...

Chel: We are leaving for the capital! To become knights!

Man: Then you have all of our blessings.


	3. Episode 1: Salutations! - our training

Chel: Salutations! Capital!

 **They gazed at a massive wall for a few seconds and entered a gate.**

Guard: Halt! We have never seen you!

Guard 2: Leave now or state your business.

Caw: We are gonna be knights!

Guard: Fine, go in!

 **They walked in and asked how to enroll.**

Girl: Just go to the small red building outside the castle in the Minegarde district.

Lonei: Arigato.

 **They went there and entered the building.**

Man: Newrecruits?!

Chel: Yes!

Man: Filloutthispaper!

Caw: Kay.

 **They all filled it out and handed it back.**

Man: Iwillpostyourresultsoutsideonthewallofthisbuildingtomorrowgetout!

 **He kicked them out and they walked to a corner.**

Chel: A place to sleep... I wish I had thought of that...

?: You five need a place to sleep?

 **They turned and saw someone in a red dress with blue on the bottom.**

?: I know, it looks weird, but my other clothes are being washed.

Chel: You have a place for us to rest?

?: Yup, you wanna come?

Caw: Absolutely!

Lynn: What is your name?

?: Me? Oh right! I'm Famitsu, its nice to meet you...?

Lynn: Lynn.

Caw: Caw.

Chel: Chel.

Lonei: Lonei.

Kai: Kai, and this is Senkaru.

Famitsu: Whoa! A kinsect! I see you aren't just average people then!

 **They walked to a large house and were shown a large bedroom with many beds.**

Famitsu: You can stay here as long as you like.

 **They slept and went to the small building the next day.**

Caw: Our results!

Famitsu: How did you do?

 **They all grabbed a paper and looked at it.**

Lonei: I'm in! Yes!

Caw: Me too!

Lynn: I got in!

Kai: So did I!

Chel: No...

Famitsu: Oh no...

Chel: I didn't make it in...

Kai: I'm... Sorry, Chel...

Lonei: We have to go.

 **They left and Famitsu brought Chel back to the house.**

Famitsu: Its fine Chel.

Chel: I guess.

Famitsu: Look, my friend is coming over later, how about we have some tea, and calm down.

 **They waited until the friend got there.**

?: Really!?

Famitsu: Yup, four admissions at the same time!

Chel: Yeah.

?: You look sad Chel.

Famitsu: I gotta go. Chel, talk with Dengekiko, she should be a cheery person to be around for you.

Dengekiko: So, Chel, you didn't get in?

Chel: No.

Dengekiko: watcha gonna do?

Chel: I guess...

 **They talked all day until Chel went to bed.**

* * *

 **The next day, Chel and Dengekiko leaned on a wall by the castle and saw someone carrying a weapon towards the castle.**

Chel: There see. Another snooty idiot who doesn't know anything about using a sword.

 **The cloaked figure turned and looked at him, or at least, looked like it, their face was hidden.**

?: Snooty idiot?

Chel: They hear like a bat!

?: Come with me.

 **They grabbed her with a white glove and dragged her towards the castle and brought Chel into a sparring room.**

Teacher: Student 3! You are late.

3: I have an admission for you.

Teacher: Very well. Days start at seven every morning, got it.

Chel: Right.

Teacher: Lets put you in the ring then student 46, against 45.

 **Chel walked into the sparring circle and someone walked out of the croud.**

Kai: Alright newbie, you better prepare yours- Chel?

Chel: Kai!?

Kai: Hehe, we have to fight.

Chel: Fine.

Kai: Me and Senkaru will take you down!

 **They fought on even terms for a whole hour and then were given a break.**

3: Gotta hand it to you, yesterday that girl was ripping up everyone, lets go to the meeting area.

 _Chel: Student three... The only thing we knew, was that They were a girl. And an exceptional swordsman. They always wore a cloak, the only part of them you could see, was the occasional pink hair falling from the hood and their arms and legs. On her hands she wore skin tight gloves going up her arms, they were white with purple designs on them, she also wore skin tight leggings fused with bots, they had the same colors, a student the previous day made the mistake of calling the clothing slutty, now they're in the hospital._

3: Here we are, when breaks come along, come here.

 **She walked away, and seemed to disappear into a croud.**

Kai: Nice sparring Chel.

Chel: Yeah, you too.

Lonei: Chel!? You got in!?

Chel: Yeah, it was kinda sudden though.

Lonei: Guys! Chel's here!

Caw: Really!

Lynn: Awesome!

Chel: Yup, I made it in.

Lynn: So, Caw, what did you want to tell me.

Caw: Oh yeah, this is our first time seeing each-other...

* * *

 _Caw: It was the first day and I was put in the clerics division._

Caw: Where is it...

 **She walked down a hall trying to find a room.**

Caw: Uh...

 **She slowed down and something bumped into her back, she turned around.**

Caw: Huh!? Watch where your- you...

Twin 1: Yeah, that's right! What the heck are you doing here!?

Caw: I'm gonna be a cleric.

Twin 2: So are we, come on, lets go.

Twin 1: Right.

 **They walked off**.

* * *

Lynn: They're here!?

Caw: Yup, unfortunately they aren't gonna be around much, seeing as they are in the exalted division, and apparently they've been getting perfect grades.

Lynn: Really? Good for them.

Lonei: How is your training?

Lynn: Not bad, there's this one really cool girl in our class.

* * *

 **A target came up and was hit with an arrow.**

 _Lynn: We have to practice every day, this girl though..._

 **A girl in a black dress and a black hat put three arrows in her bow and shot at nothing, three targets came up and the arrows hit the bull's-eye.**

 _Lynn: She's on another level._

Teacher: That concludes your go number 50.

50: Yeah, yeah.

 **She walked away and leaned on the wall by Lynn.**

Lynn: That was amazing! You did it perfectly!

50: Please, on the fourth and sixth target my arrows hit one and one and a half inches off.

Lynn: That's... still in the bull's-eye...

50: But its far from perfect.

* * *

Lonei: Sounds intense, there isn't anyone like that in mine, I'm the star student.

Kai: Well, with me, I have to deal with taming and blade fighting, so I'm in two. And I'm the best tamer, the best swordfighter is student number 3, she's just a weirdo.

Chel: Really? She doesn't seem like-

Kai: Yesterday she sent two people to the hospital just for making snarky comments.

Caw: Just... Wow.

Lynn: Don't mess with her...

Kai: Oh I know, but anyway, my instructors praised me for taming Senkaru without training.

Chel: It is impressive, but didn't it take like a week?

Kai: Still.

 _Chel: Being with my friends again was nice, and it was the second day out of four years of training. And then we had to wait until our whole assigned squad was fifteen at least._

Lynn: But, I'm still worried, you know? We could fail and get kicked out at any time.

Lonei: Please! We're us! We got this!

Caw: Loneys got a point, but this isn't our village, none of these people will pat us on the back.

* * *

Famitsu: You're back!

 **They all walked in and she patted each of their backs.**

Caw: I stand corrected.

Kai: Wow, that as fast, it generally takes longer for you to be proven wrong.

Caw: Are you saying I'm always wrong!

Lonei: No, we're saying you are, MOST OF THE TIME.

Dengekiko: Are these five insane, or am I missing something?

Famitsu: I think a bit of both.

Dengekiko: Do you plan to have a home for them for all four years.

Famitsu: Absolutely, I get to see them become accomplished knights, and I wouldn't trade that for the world.

Dengekiko: I stand corrected.

Famitsu: Huh?

Dengekiko: You SIX are insane.

Famitsu: And you're half missing something.

Dengekiko: Fair enough.


	4. Episode 1: Salutations! - Our Finish

**Chel walked through the castle halls.**

 _Chel: Our training entered itsnthird year, I was 11 now. And would be assigned a squad in four years._

3: Hey, Chel, get over here.

 _Chel: Me and number 3 have become good friends, we hate the sound of being split up at graduation, so we are hoping to be put in the same squad._

3: What we've been waiting for.

 **Chel walked over to the wall.**

3: Its the knight royal, and the top three entrants will be put in a squad with six others to form a super-power team.

Chel: Really?

3: Yup, three swordsman, one theif, three clerics, and two kings royal scouts. with one of the swordsman being a tamer.

Chel: What classes can enter the royal?

3: Only swordsman and the top tamer has the choice of entering.

Chel: But the top tamer-

3: Is Kai, I know. I checked around. And shes entered.

Chel: What about the theif?

3: The top graduate will be assigned to it.

Chel: Lonei...

3: Yup, you may not split up with your friends as much as you thought. Just win.

Chel: Or get top three.

3: Accept no less than victory, that is true passion!

Chel: Well, lets enter.

3: Of course.

* * *

 _Chel: Things were going great for everyone else._

Caw: Even though I applied after age ten, I'm being entered in the divine division, its the one below exalted, but I have a lot of scut work to deal with, sorry, I have to go.

 **She vaulted off of Lynns shoulders and walked away.**

Lynn: Finally, I'm in the kings royal scouts.

Lonei: Nice, I have the highest grade, thief is newer, so there aren't any fancy divisions like clerics exalted, or rangers with their fancy kings royal scouts, and no event like the knight royal.

Chel: That sucks. I bet you could nail the highest one!

Lonei: Yup, anyway, isn't today one of the days the people get to meet some of the knights?

Chel: Yup.

Lonei: Awesome! You know what that means!

All: Famitsus cooking... Mmmm...

* * *

 _Chel: The reason we were so excited was because we had been held up in the castle for three weeks and hadn't even seen Famitsu OR Dengekiko. And every time one of the greeting events went on, Famistu would bring her latest culinary masterpiece, and we would all sit down, eat and talk._

 **They reached the main hall as a guard shouted for the knights to come there.**

Chel: Alright.

 **A bunch of knights came in and the doors were opened, Chel and her friends were confused when they didn't see Famitsu run in excitedly with Dengekiko following behind, instead they saw Dengekiko walked in with a sad face carrying a picnic basket.**

Chel: Huh?

Dengekiko: Hi everyone.

Lynn: Is something the matter?

Dengekiko: Uh... Yeah.

 **They sat down and Dengekiko handed them the basket.**

Dengekiko: This was what she made for you for this event.

Lonei: Did... Something happen?

Dengekiko: Yeah, you see...

* * *

 _Dengekiko: It was last night..._

Famitsu: Finally done!

Dengekiko: All ready for tomorrow?

Famitsu: Yup, and I made a big meal for us.

 **They sat at the table.**

 _Dengekiko: I had come over for today, yesterday._

Dengekiko: Get some rest, it starts early.

Famitsu: Right.

 **They went upstairs and each went to a bedroom.**

Dengekiko: Ah... I've grown accustomed to this room...

Famitsu: AH!

Dengekiko: Famitsu!

 _Dengekiko: I grabbed my weapon and ran to her room and saw her laying on the floor holding the large lobster she kept on her wall for decoration, she was in a pool of blood and the window was broken._

Dengekiko: Famitsu! Wake up!

 _Dengekiko: I rushed her to the hospital. But when I got there, the doctor said he would try, but she had a very small chance of living. But as a great man once said "When you need a miracle, you hate to pray extra hard."_

* * *

Dengekiko: So, that's it.

Chel: So, shes...

Dengekiko: Not quite, I went to check on her before he event, shes in a coma and has a high chances of becoming brain-dead.

Lonei: You mean..?

Dengekiko: No, brain-dead and mind-dead mean entirely different things. You can only be mind-dead before age two.

Lonei: Oh thank god.

Dengekiko: On a lighter note, wheres Caw?

Lynn: She got in a high division of cleric, we won't be seeing her much anymore, let alone for an hour long event.

Dengekiko: That's good for her, but sucks for us. You know, I was confused about you five a few years ago, but you're charming. All of you.

Chel: Thanks.

Teacher: Um, Chel.

Chel: Yeah?

Teacher: Thank god I got your name right, there are 123 students here after all, but, you and 114 can head home at six today.

Lonei: Awesome!

Teacher: However, both of you have to leave now.

Chel: Oh, right, we have to do a simulated quest with rangers today...

Teacher: Yes, please come with me.

Lonei: Okay, bye.

Lynn: Bye.

Dengekiko: See you later! Anyway, where's Kai, she deserves food to...

* * *

Teacher: Here we are.

Lonei: Alright.

Teacher: As you know, we take twenty of the highest grades from rangers, theifs, and Swordsman and bring them in one at a time.

Lonei: Who's going now.

Teacher: Numbers... 3, 50, and 123.

Chel: I bet they aren't having any trouble.

Teacher: No, they're doing great in the chamber.

Chel: Whoa! You mean the high-tech simulation chamber from the old world is used to train knights!?

Teacher: Yes.

* * *

 **They walked inside the chamber with a ranger who was number 47.**

47: Lets go!

 **They used a pure white bow and were wearing red and white shrine-maiden clothing, she had long brown hair.**

Teacher: Let the simulation begin!

Lonei: lemme at 'em!

Chel: Yeah!

47: A desert, I wonder what we are up against...

Chel: There!

Lonei: Huh? ... Uh Chel, that's a rock.

Chel: No it isn't.

 **Chel picked up a rock and threw it at the red-rock spire and something sprung from the ground.**

Lonei: A daimyo Hermitaur!?

Chel: Lets go!

* * *

 _Chel: All of our tests went great, anyway, we haven't seen Dengekiko since later that day, today's the last day of training, all the other classes, except clerics, finished already and were gonna watch the knight royal._

Chel: Salutations! Knight royal!

Kai: You excited!?

Chel: Absolutely!

Kai: Lets go.

 **They walked into the massive coliseum.**

Chel: Look! There Lynn and Lonei! And they have Dengekiko with them!

Kai: Yup, you wanna torch this!?

Chel: Yeah! Lets go.

 _Chel: The royal was like a huge tournament, but every knight ended up fighting, Kai had two losses and had finished all her matches, I was in the last match of the day, the two people who hadn't lost, facing off. It was sunset, and I swear it looked like a western shoot-out._

3: Alright! Even if one of us loses we still will be on the same team!

Chel: Bring it on!

 **They ran at each other and their blades hit, making a loud dinging sound.**

Chel: Heh, nice.

3: You too, but never drop your guard.

Chel: Huh!?

 **They poked the center of her chest and swept her legs, and elbowed her into the ground.**

3: You were no more challenge than that stupid girl.

Chel: Who?

3: You'll find out, and it isn't Kai.

 _Chel: Later, the winner was crowned._

Teacher: I present! The highest ranking entrant in the knight royal! Zero losses! I give you your winner! Noble!

 **Number three raised their hand and clenched their fist as Chel watched.**

Chel: Noble huh? I swear that name sounds familiar...

 **Later.**

Chel: So, our squad has been mostly announced...

Noble: There's me, you, Kai, the clerics aren't named yet, Lonei, Yu, and Lynn, awesome Yu made it in!

Chel: Who's that?

Noble: She's a girl I grew up with, there were two others, but they moved someplace to the north.

Chel: Oh. Oh well. Me and my friends are gonna have a celebratory dinner, you wanna come?

Noble: Absolutely!


End file.
